A LED (Light Emitting Diode) is an element for converting electric signals to infrared light or light using the properties of compound semiconductor. LEDs, unlike a fluorescent light, has less induction factors causing environmental pollution since toxic substance such as mercury is not used, and has a longer lifetime, compared to prior light sources. LEDs also consume less electric power, compared to prior light sources and have a better visibility and less dazzling due to a high color temperature.
Accordingly, lighting lamps nowadays have been developed from the conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs or fluorescent lamps to LEDs as a light source.
Especially, in the field of lighting lamps adopting LEDs studies of a heat sink configuration to radiate heat accompanied by emitting light had been proceeding, and as a result a lighting lamp configuration for improving heat radiation efficiency was disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Number 10-0943074.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a heat sink configuration of a prior lighting lamp. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior lighting lamp 1 includes a heat sink 10 and a globe 30 connected on the upper part of the heat sink 10. Here, the heat sink includes a plurality of heat sink fins 13 formed on an outer peripheral surface of a heat sink plate 11 and radiates heat produced from a LED mounted on the heat sink plate 11. However, the prior lighting lamp 1 as configured in the forgoing has drawbacks that the surrounding air flow formed from LED heat emitting does not proceed to the inner area of heat sink 10 formed between the heat sink plates 13, since a heat transfer flow path is not formed on the globe 30, and thus efficient heat dissipation performed through heat transfer is not carried out.